Kiss me
by JunIonyra
Summary: Ginny und Draco begenen sich im Flur. Nicht ohne Folgen... Bitte Reviews
1. Kiss me

Title: Kiss me  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir die Idee  
  
Summary: Eine Begenung und ein Entschluss  
  
Author's Note: Bitte bitte Reviews. Damit ich weiß, ob ich überhaupt fortsetzen soll.  
  
*  
  
Eine Minute lang stand sie schon hier. Eine Minute lang versuchte Ginny Weasly Draco Malfoy zu überzeugen sie vorbei zu lassen. Eigentlich keine lange Zeit, außer, wenn man seit fünf Minuten Unterricht bei Snape hatte.  
  
"Draco, ich habe Dir schon einmal gesagt, dass Snape bestimmt keine Skrupel hat mich vor der ganzen Klassen zu erwürgen. Und wenn ich nicht sofort hier durch komme, dann weißt Du, was heute noch mit mir passieren wird."  
  
Sie stand ganz alleine in dem Flur. Ganz alleine mit Draco. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape sie töten würde. Wobei, wenn sie recht überlegte, das immer noch besser war, als Nachsitzen bei Snape.  
  
"Ach, was Du nicht sagst?!" Draco grinste sie an und unterband jeden ihrer Versuche, an ihm vorbei zu kommen, indem er immer in die gleiche Richtung sprang, in der sie versuchte aus dem Flur heraus zu kommen. Er fuhr fort: "Wie kommst Du auf die Idee, dass es mich interessiert, was Snape mit dir macht?" Er lächelte sie überlegen an, was Ginny noch wütender machte.  
  
"Gut, ich sehe ein, es interessiert Dich nicht. Du bist ja schließlich der tolle Draco Malfoy und eigentlich bist Du Dir doch viel zu gut dazu, deine Zeit mit mir zu verschwenden, oder?" Ginny sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Ha, netter Versuch Weasly!" Er stockte und schien nachzudenken. "Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlegen,... dann hast Du ja Recht."  
  
Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Ginny hatte eigentlich erwartet, er würde sie nun durchlassen, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.  
  
"Aber, ich finde Du solltest mir so eine Art ... mmh... so eine Art *Wegzoll* geben."  
  
"*Wegzoll*?"  
  
"Aber ja, das ist, wenn jemand - "  
  
"Ich weiß selber, was das ist. Ich will wissen, was Du damit meinst. Du hast doch selber genug Geld."  
  
"Also ich dachte da ehrlich gesagt nicht an Geld."  
  
Ginny gefiel das, was hier passierte gar nicht. "Sondern..."  
  
"Sondern...", Draco sah sie eindringlich an "Einen Kuss"  
  
Im ersten Moment dachte Ginny sie hätte sich verhört. Dann hoffte sie, sie hätte sich verhört. Das war Draco Malfoy. Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts. Er hielt sich sowieso schon für etwas besseres, als sie. Warum wollte sie dann, dass sie ihn küsst? Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Jedoch mit der festen Überzeugung, das niemals zu tun. Sie wurde rot. Sie fragte sich warum, sie immer rot werden musste. Dann sah sie Draco an, welcher erwartungsvoll zurück guckte.  
  
"Ähh, ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass es mir gar nicht gut geht... und... und ich jetzt lieber gehe." stammelte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Flur raus. Sie musste jetzt in den Krankenflügel und Bescheid sagen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Das musste sogar Snape akzeptieren.  
  
Was sie total vergessen hatte, war Draco, welcher noch im Flur stand und feststellte, dass das eben das erste Mal war, dass er bei einem Mädchen nicht ankam. Auch wenn er Ginny noch nicht mal mochte, wusste er, dass er erst wieder ruhig schlafen konnte, wenn er sich bewiesen hatte, dass er bei wirklich *jedem* Mädchen landen konnte. 


	2. Thoughts

Summary: Ein zweites Treffen von Ginny und Draco, ob das wohl anders endet, als das erste?  
  
Author's Note: So, hier ist der zweite Teil. Am Anfang ist es aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben und später aus Ginnys Sicht. Und wenn ihr ein Fortsetzung wollt, schreibe ich weiter.  
  
*  
  
"Sie war eine Weasly. Gut, dafür konnte sie nichts (Komm, Draco. Gesteh Dir ein, dass das *keine* Strafe war, sondern nur ein *Unglück*). Sie war eine Muggel Freundin. Nun, daran war sie selber Schuld. Und sie liebte Potter. Unverzeihbar.  
  
Also eigentlich müsste ich doch dankbar sein, dass dieses rothaarige Biest mir nicht zu nahe gekommen ist.  
  
Aber warum, warum nur, muss ich seit gestern Mittag nur immer an sie denken? Warum dachte ich beim Einschlafen an sie und fragte mich, ob ihre Haut sich so anfühlt, wie meine Satin Decke?  
  
Und warum verdammt noch mal hoffte ich, sie sei es heute morgen, die mich weckte und musste dann ernüchtert feststellen, dass es Pansy war?"  
  
Und warum muss ich jetzt schon wieder an sie denken?  
  
Draco seufzte. Dann beschloss er in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Auch wenn er Snapes Lieblingsschüler war, konnte es je trotzdem nicht schaden mal die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Do er war kaum in der Bibliothek angekommen, da hörte er schon jemanden seinen Namen schreien.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Als er sich umdrehte sah er Ginny, die ihn wütend anstarrte. Na was ist,Weasly? Hast Du dir das mit dem Kuss doch noch mal anders überlegt?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an. Doch er hatte nicht mit dem berühmten Weasly Temperament gerechnet, dass nun bei Ginny zum Vorschein kam.  
  
"Du eingebildetes Arschloch!" Damit hatte Draco nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn so zu nennen? Überhaupt hatte ihn noch nie jemand so genannt. Doch er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, Luft zu holen "Was denkst Du Dir eigentlich? Dass ich dir die ganze Zeit hinterher laufe und hoffe, dass Du mich beachtest? Das hättest Du wohl gerne! Eigentlich wollte ich Dir ja nur sagen, dass ich dank Dir eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Snape habe." Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang wütend an und lief dann in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum weg und ließ Draco - genau wie letztes Mal - einfach stehen.  
  
*  
  
"Tränen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco es schafft, mich zum weinen zu bringen?"  
  
Tränen liefen Ginnys Wangen herunter.  
  
"Gestern hatte ich mich gefragt, warum er einen Kuss von mir will. Nun weiß ich es. Er wollte es wirklich. Um mich zu demütigen. Um mich zu überzeugen, ich hätte ein Chance bei ihm und um sich einzureden, ich wäre ein neues Mitglied im Draco - Fanclub. Gestern in den Krankenflügen zu gehen, hatte auch nicht geholfen. Man hatte ihr nicht geglaubt und ich musste noch zu Snape. 20 Minuten zu spät! Klar, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. Ein Woche Nachsitzen, das habe ich nun davon.  
  
Ich wollte das Draco gar nicht erzählen. Ich wollte eben nur irgendetwas zu ihm sagen, weil ich da noch nicht wusste, warum er das gestern gesagt hatte.  
  
Und dann musste ich noch mal erfahren, dass er wirklich so arrogant ist, wie ich dachte.  
  
Aber, das dachte ich mir doch schon so lange.  
  
Also, warum nur schafft er es nur mich so zum weinen zu bringen?" 


	3. Detention

Summary: Ginny muss zu Snape. Nachsitzen. Sie dankt, es könne nicht noch schlimmer werden. Aber kann sie sich da so sicher sein  
  
Author's note: Tut mir Leid, dass der Teil so kurz ist, aber dafür kommt der nächste ganz schnell. Also wenn ihr wollt.  
  
*  
  
Als Ginny heute Draco traf, dachte sie der Tag hätte schon seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht und, dass das Nachsitzen bei Snape das ganze auch nicht mehr verschlimmern konnte. Das war wohl ein Fehler gewesen.  
  
Nun stand sie in seinem Büro. Es roch nach alten Kräutern, Staub und nach Kälte. Sie konnte die Kälte riechen und fühlen. Und sehen? Sie sah zu Snape. Ja, Kälte kann man auch sehen. Sie dachte an Draco.  
  
"Miss Weasley!"  
  
Ginny erschrak, schnell blickte sie auf.  
  
"Ja, Sir"  
  
Er sah sie an. Sie fragte sich, ob man es merkt, wenn jemand seine Gedanken liest.  
  
"Vielleicht empfinden Sie es als Ungerechtigkeit, aber da Sie es nicht für nötig hielten in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen..."  
  
Er machte eine lange Pause  
  
"Empfand ich diese Disziplinmaßnahme als gerechtfertigt."  
  
Ginny fühlte sich hilflos. Es hätte keinen Sinn auch nur zu versuchen ihm zu erklären, warum sie nicht gekommen war. Nicht kommen konnte.  
  
"Andererseits möchte ich nicht als ungerecht erscheinen. Ich hörte was Sie aufgehalten hatte."  
  
Er *kann* Gedanken lesen, dachte Ginny nur.  
  
"Also während Sie hier Ordnung in die Regale bringen wird Ihnen jemand Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
Das vielversprechende Grinsen machte Ginny Angst. Es klopfte.  
  
"Sie können rein kommen"  
  
Die Tür ging auf. Graue Augen, diese so blonden Haare und sonst Schwärze (bis aus das unscheinbar Slytherin Wappen, das trotz seiner Unscheinbarkeit mit Stolz getragen wurde). Schwärze und *Kälte* .  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe mir erlaubt Miss Weasly schon von ihrer Anwesenheit zu erzählen."  
  
Dracos Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Sie blieben bei Ginny stehen und sie glaubte, dass sie einen kurzen Moment nicht mehr so hart aussahen. Doch als sie kurz darauf wieder hinsah war von Weiche keine Spur. Es musste eine Täuschung gewesen sein.  
  
"Nun, ich denke, Sie wissen was zu tun ist."  
  
Damit verließ er den Raum. Lange hatte überlegt, ob er den jungen Malfoy auch zum Nachsitzen schicken sollte. Er mochte ihn. Er war wie er. Früher. Aber dann hatte er überlegt, dass er das rothaarige Mädchen so noch mehr ärgern konnte. Was fiehl ihr nur ein seinen Unterricht zu schwänzen? Nun, er wusste es. Peeves hatte es ihm erzählt. Manchmal könnte dieser Quälgeist ganz nützlich sein. 


	4. Your fault

Summary: Ihr dachtet es wäre schon schlimm? Fehler!  
  
Author's note: Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, aber hier ist der vierte Teil. Wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich den Kapiteln jetzt eigene Namen gegeben. Das ist übersichtlicher, finde ich. Außer dem möchte ich weihnachtskeks3, 1234567890, Cosma, princess of desire, beckymalfoy, pirat, cassy und Paige007 für ihre reviews danken.  
  
*  
  
Wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Ja, so war es ungefähr beschreiben, was Ginny fühlte, als sie Draco sah. Aber es gab absolut nichts, was sie dagegen hätte tun können. Nun stand sie hier mit ihm und musste Snapes Bücher alphabetisch ordnen. Es sei dazu gesagt, dass Snapes Bücher fast aus der halben Bücherei bestanden und Ginny nicht bezweifelte, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden noch vollkommen geordnet da standen und auf einmal wie von Zauberhand (und das wortwörtlich) durcheinander gebracht wurden. Sie hatte in der ganzen Stunde in der sie erst alle Bücher ausgeräumt und dann wieder eingeräumt hatten, haben sie dennoch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Sie hatten ungefähr die Hälfte geschafft, als Ginny merkte, dass Draco von seiner Arbeit aufsah und sie anguckte.  
  
"Du hast es ihm gesagt, oder? Du hast Snape gesagt, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe, oder?"  
  
Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an  
  
"Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich jetzt hier mit dir hocken und diese absolut bescheuerte Arbeit verrichten muss, nicht wahr?!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden. Er war ersichtlich sauer. Aber das konnte Ginny nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
  
"Ach ja? Denkst du das wirklich? Denkst ich wäre so darauf besessen, anderen Menschen Schaden zu zu fügen wie du? Und selbst wenn ich so wäre, Malfoy, selbst dann hätte Snape mir doch nie geglaubt."  
  
Draco stellt fest, dass sie wohl oder übel Recht hatte, schließlich war er der Böse und nicht sie. Er hatte es Snape erzählt. Sie nicht. Aber er musste einfach jemandem die Schuld daran geben. Und das war sie. Er hatte sie nur einmal küssen wollen. Nur einmal ihre zarten Lippen berühren. Nur einmal die Liebe erfahren, die sie Potter doch so offensichtlich entgegenbrachte. Haben, was eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war. Aber war es nur das, was er wollte? Etwas von diesem Narbengesicht? Oder lag es an Ginny, als Person, wie sie war, wer sie war und nicht mit wem sie befreundet war, dass er sie küssen wollte? Nein, niemals. Alles was er wollte war ihm etwas wegnehmen. Zumindest war er davon überzeugt.  
  
"Ach und wie sollte er es sonst erfahren haben?"  
  
Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr unterstellte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es das was man gerechte Strafe nennt. Ich war jedenfalls nicht besonders scharf darauf, meinen Abend hier und erstrecht nicht mit dir zu verbringen! Von mir aus kannst du gehen!"  
  
Nun schrie auch Ginny.  
  
Draco schrie zurück: " Ja, dann gehe ich halt. Ich habe so was hier nicht nötig!"  
  
"Dann geh doch!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Dann sprang Draco auf und stürmte zur Tür. Ginny, deren Kopf vor Aufregung rot war versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sollte er doch gehen. Alleine kam sie eh besser zurecht. Sie wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, als sie Atemzüge hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Draco, der immer noch an der Tür stand. Warum ging er denn nicht?  
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest das hier nicht nötig und wolltest gehen..."  
  
"Liebend gern Weasly, wenn du mir verrätst, wie ich die verschlossene Tür aufkriegen kann?"  
  
Ginny starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! 


	5. Locked in

Summary: Draco und Ginny müssen Nachsitzen. In Snapes Büro. Dann stellen sie fast, dass sie Tür zugefallen ist...  
  
Author's Note: Ich möchte Paige007, Archertuckerreedtpol, beckymalfoy, weihnachtskeks3, sweetannika und pringless für ihre Reviews danken  
  
*  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Was?" Draco sah Ginny verständnislos an  
  
"Das kann doch alles gar nicht sein. Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan um diese Strafe zu verdienen? Ich meine jetzt sitze ich hier eingeschlossen in Snapes Büro, vor einem halb eingeräumten Regal, das ich noch ganz einräumen muss und am Schlimmsten ist das ich nicht alleine bin, sondern mit Draco Malfoy. Warum??!" Ginny starrte verzweifelt auf den Boden.  
  
"Hey Weasly, nur zu Deiner Information: Ich bin noch anwesend. Ich habe gehört, was Du da über mich gesagt hast."  
  
"Na und?"  
  
"Na und???"  
  
"Naja, ich meine ja nur. Also das war ja nicht gerade nett, oder was denkst Du?"  
  
"Aber das kann Dir doch egal sein, was eine *Weasly* über Dich sagt. Ich dachte Du stehst über so etwas."  
  
Draco hätte nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Überhaupt hatte er Ginny unterschätzt. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie in Tränen ausbricht. Nur das tat sie eben nicht. Fieberhaft überlegte er sich eine Antwort. Eigentlich sprach sie doch die Wahrheit, oder? Eigentlich hielt er sich doch für etwas besseres als sie und als Potter und als Granger und sowieso besser als jeder andere hier an Hogwarts. Aber wenn er so dachte und das seine Überzeugung war, warum störte es ihn, dass sie es aussprach?  
  
"Ach weißt Du Weasly..."  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn: "Nenn mich nicht so!"  
  
Er sah sie irritiert an: "Wie soll ich Dich nicht nennen?"  
  
"Weasly. Du bist kein Lehrer oder irgendetwas ähnliches." Sie unterbrach sich. Warum wollte sie nicht, dass er sie bei ihrem Nachnamen anredete? Eigentlich konnte es ihr doch egal sein.  
  
Auch Draco war verwundert. Nannte sie ihn nicht auch immer Malfoy? Aber würde es etwas ändern, wenn er sie Ginny nennen würde?  
  
Es setzte eine betretene Stille zwischen den beiden ein. Ginny und Draco saßen sich gegenüber. Jeder in einer Ecke des Büros. Ginny sah sich um. Als sie noch in ihrem ersten Jahr an Hogwarts war und das erste Mal bei Snape Unterricht hatte hatte sie sich das Büro anders vorgestellt. Es standen überall komische Geräte und Bücher. Damals war sie davon überzeugt Snape hätte sein Büro mit Foltermaschinen für Schüler vollgestopft. Scheinbar war es nicht so. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre frühere Vorstellung von Snapes Büro musste sie grinsen. Das war wohl möglich das erste Grinsen seit sie Draco im Flur über den Weg gelaufen ist. Sie sah kurz zu ihn hin. Auch er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Und tatsächlich machte sich auch Draco Gedanken, was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Alleine. Alleine mit Gin- Weasly, was das Ganze auch nicht besser machte. Er sah kurz auf und blickte Ginny an, welche ihn auch ansah. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Boden. Einen Moment lang hatte Draco eine Idee. Was wäre, wenn er es jetzt versuchen würde? Einfach so. Nur versuchen. Sie würde ihn zwar zurückweisen, aber er musste es noch einmal versuchen sie zu küssen. Nur noch einmal. Er sah zu ihr. Sie sah gedankenverloren auf den Boden.  
  
Ginny überlegte. Überlegte, wann sie wohlendlich hier raus kommen würden. Vielleicht würde ja jemand bemerken, dass sie immer noch nicht im Schlafsaal war und nach ihr suchen. Jeden Moment könnte die Tür aufgehen und sie könnte schlafen gehen und alles vergessen.  
  
Doch auf einmal spürte Ginny etwas kaltes auf ihren Lippen. Ein anderes Paar Lippen. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Sie sah auf - und direkt in ein paar graue Augen. Langsam entfernten sich die fremden Lippen wieder von ihren. Sie vermisste sie. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum sie sich vorbeugte und nun sie ihren Gegenüber küsste... 


	6. Still locked in

Summary: Ginny und Draco und die Tür ist noch immer zu.  
  
Author's Note: Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis dieser Teil erschienen ist. Aber irgendwie wusste ich eine Zeit lang einfach nicht weiter. Doch nun ist er endlich fertig und der nächste kommt ganz bestimmt schneller, als dieser. Und auf jeden Fall geht ein großer Dank für die Reviews an: Pirat, Julia, PepsiFlasche, Lara und Weihnachtskeks3  
  
*  
  
Ihr Mund verschmolz mit Dracos Mund zu einem Kuss. Erst sehr vorsichtig, aber dann wurde er immer intensiver. Ginny spürte, wie sich Dracos Arme um sie legten und er sie erst leicht an sich zog. Und dann, als er merkte, dass sie keinen Widerstand leistete zog er sie vollkommen an sich. Ginny, die schon längst die Augen geschlossen hatte genoss einfach nur. Ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und sie fühlte sich leicht. Wie fliegen. Ohne Besen. Einen kurzen Moment lang vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Draco beendete den Kuss und zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück. Die beiden sahen sich an. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, keiner wollte etwas sagen, doch Ginny wusste, dass jemand die Stille brechen musste.  
  
"Warum, also wieso hast Du das getan?"  
  
Draco sah sie an. Er sah anders aus fand Ginny. Nichtmehr so *kalt*.  
  
"Wieso? Hat es Dir nicht gefallen?"  
  
"Doch.. natürlich. Es war schön."  
  
Sie machte eine Pause. "Wunderschön"  
  
Sie wurde rot. Warum nur? Warum muss ich immer rot werden? Sie sah nach unten. Dennoch spürte sie Dracos Blicke. Sie sah auf. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, doch dann hörten sie Stimmen vom Flur und kurz darauf einen Schlüssel im Schloss. Gerade, als sich die Tür öffnete sprang Draco auf und in eine andere Ecke des Raums. Ginny wollte ihn gerade fragen, warum er das tat, als auch schon die Tür aufging.  
  
In der Tür standen Snape und McGonagall. Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle, bis McGonagall sprach: " Hier sind Sie ja. Ihr Bruder wunderte sich, wo Sie seien. Und dann fiel Professor Snape ein, dass die Tür wohl ins Schloss gefallen seine muss." Bei den letzten Worten senkte sie ihre Stimme und klang verärgert. Sie sah sich um. Da niemand etwas sagte sah sie Snape an und fuhr fort: " Ich denke Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Weasly haben mehr als genug Zeit hier verbracht und sie sollten sich nun in ihre Schlafsäle begeben. Was mit diesem Chaos hier geschieht..." Alle Beteiligten sahen sich in dem Büro um. Gut die Hälfte aller Bücher lag noch auf dem Boden verstreut. Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sogar Draco schien sich zu fürchten. McGonagall sprach weiter: " ...das bleibt Professor Snape überlassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie zu einem weiteren Nachsitzen erscheinen müssen. Aber nun sollten Sie wirklich in ihre Schlafsäle gehen." Draco und Ginny gingen schnell aus dem Büro heraus.  
  
Ginny wollte wirklich nicht noch einen Abend in dem Büro verbringen. Obwohl, wenn Draco dabei war. Vielleicht würde es dann nicht so schlimm werden. Vielleicht... Dann verbot sie sich weiter zu denken.  
  
So war alles was sie noch tun konnte am Abend in ihr Bett zu fallen und einzuschlafen. 


	7. A new day

Summary: Der Tag danach...  
  
Author's Note: Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe es endlich geschafft: Der neue Teil ist da. Vielen Dank für alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben und trotz der langen Zeit weiterhin auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet haben.  
  
*  
  
„Hey Ginny!"  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
Eine Begegnung im Speisesaal von Hogwarts. Nichts Besonderes und dann doch wieder. Sie wurde nicht rot (was sie sonst immer wurde, sobald Harry in der Nähe war) und sie sprach ganz normal, mit ihrer normalen Stimme. Nicht piepsig, wie sonst immer. Auch das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war weg. Es war so *normal*. Er war so *normal*. Wie jeder andere. Auf einmal war er nicht mehr Harry Potter, der für sie bestaussehendste Schüler von ganz Hogwarts. Nein, heute war er nur Harry Potter. Harry Potter, der genauso aufregend war, wie Neville Longbottom. Auch die andern schienen gemerkt zu haben, dass irgendetwas anders war. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen verunsicherten Blick zu und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber sonst war alles normal. Bis auf das Kribbeln.  
  
„Warum siehst du so müde aus? Wann warst du eigentlich bei Snape fertig?" fragte Ron. Er sah nicht besonders besorgt aus.  
  
„Du wärst auch müde, wenn du bis eins in Snapes Büro eingeschlossen gewesen wärst."Sagte Ginny zwischen zwei Bissen.  
  
„Warum warst du bis eins in seinem Büro??!"  
  
„Weil die Tür zugefallen war. Es war so schrecklich. Ich dachte, wir würden bis morgens da festsitzen...."  
  
„Wir?"Nun sah Ron besorgt aus.  
  
„Wir? Ähh, sagte ich wir?"  
  
„Ja, hast du!"  
  
„Oh. Ach ja, das Schlimmst war ja, als Peeves aufgetaucht ist. Die Nervensäge. Deshalb sagte ich wir."  
  
Ginny hätte ihrem Bruder natürlich sagen können, dass sie mit Draco eingeschlossen war. Aber das hätte zu viele neue Fragen ergeben. Warum er auch da war. Und noch viel schlimmer: Was sie getan haben. Irgendwann hätte sie sich in ihren Lügen verfangen und das wäre nicht so gut gewesen. Also beschloss sie, dass auch ihr Bruder nicht alles wissen musste.  
  
Ansonsten war der Tag einer dieser bestimmten Tage, an denen man sich im Unterricht wirklich Mühe gibt zuzuhören, aber es geht einfach nicht. Ginny bemühte sich wirklich zuzuhören, wie oft sie den Trank nach recht und wie oft nach links umrühren musste. Selbst wenn es sie interessiert hätte, es ging einfach nicht. Es ging zu einem Ohr rein und zum andern wieder raus. Die Minuten schlichen und die Stunden schienen nicht enden zu wollen.  
  
Am Nachmittag fiel sie einfach nur in einen Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. Das war das spannendste, das sie an diesem Tag bisher getan hatte.  
  
Auf einmal kam Hermine rein. „Ginny, hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Snape will, dass du in sein Büro kommst."  
  
Sie sah den verzweifelten Blick in Ginnys Gesicht.  
  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Ich meine mehr als dich nachsitzen lassen kann er doch nicht."  
  
„Oh, da bin ich aber beruhigt"Ginny grinste Hermine an. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Langsam wurde ihr auch wieder bewusst, was dort letzten Abend passiert war. Bisher erschien es ihr so surreal. Wie sollte sie Draco wieder in die Augen sehen können?  
  
Sie tröstete sich, dass das nicht so schnell wieder passieren würde. Doch als sie klopfte und eintrat sah sie nicht nur Snape an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, sondern auch Draco, welcher vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Als er sich umdrehte trafen sich ihre Augen und das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, das sie sonst immer bei Harry hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar.  
  
Ginny sah sich in dem Büro um. Von der Unordnung, die sie hinterlassen hatten war keine Spur mehr.  
  
„Wie sie beide sehen, habe ich die Schäden, die Sie letzte Nacht hier verursacht haben beseitigt. Sie haben zwar mehr davon verursacht, als sie eigentlich vernichten sollten, aber ich habe beschlossen auf weiteres Nachsitzen zu verzichten. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich dies aus Sympathie für Sie tun würde. Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass sie noch mal ein solchen Chaos anrichten."  
  
Ginny befiel ein Gefühl von Erleichterung, nicht noch eine Nacht in diesem Büro verbringen zu müssen. Doch gleichzeitig war sie auch traurig. Traurig, weil sie Draco wohl nie mehr so nah sein würde. Nun war alles wieder wie früher. Er war der reiche Slytherin, sie die arme Gryffindor. Als sei nichts passiert. Was geschehen war gehörte der Erinnerung an. War nichts mehr wert.  
  
„Sie können nun gehen."  
  
Snape schickte sie raus. Dort erlebte Ginny etwas, was sie später einmal als eine der Sachen beschreiben würde, die man wie in Trance mitbekommt. Bei denen es einem so vorkam, als säße man hinter einer gläsernen Wand. Doch das wusste sie noch nicht, als Draco sich zu ihr umdrehte und sich räusperte.  
  
„Weißt du,..."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass... na ja ... dass es mir Leid tut."  
  
Schon allein am Klang seiner Stimme erkannte Ginny wie unangenehm es ihm war das zu sagen. Sie war überrascht, besonders, da seine Worte aufrichtig klangen.  
  
„Aber warum?"  
  
„Warum? Na wegen allem. Dass du wegen mir zum Nachsitzen musstest und auch... was dort na ja *passiert* ist..."  
  
Draco sah so anders aus. Nicht mehr so arrogant, eher im Gegenteil. Eher *nett*.  
  
„Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht trotzdem mal mit mir..."  
  
„Ja?"Ginnys Augen glänzten vor Glück  
  
„Ob du vielleicht mir mir..."  
  
Doch auf einmal stockte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Der alte arrogante, von sich selbst überzeugte Draco kehrte zurück.  
  
„Ach, was rede ich. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe! Es ist egal."  
  
Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu „Es war dumm von mir".  
  
Dann verließ er flüchtend der Korridor. Zurück ließ er Ginny, immer noch mit glänzenden Augen. Doch dass diese nicht aus Glück glänzten, bemerkte man spätestens, als sich eine Träne ihren Weg aus dem Auge über die Wange bahnte. 


	8. Bitter regret

Summary: Es ist wieder etwas später geworden. Aber in der kurzen Zeit ist etwas passiert, was für immer ein Teil von Ginnys Leben sein wird...  
  
Author's Note: Ja, ich kann auch nichts dafür. Ich brauche halt manchmal so lange um den nächsten Teil zu schreiben, aber er wird immer kommen. Ich werde die Geschichte bestimmt nicht unvollendet lassen. Also macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ich mal ein, zwei (drei, vier,....) Monate brauche. Um so größer ist mein Dank an alle, die auf diesen Teil gewartet haben und die Reviews geschrieben haben.

Außerdem möchte ich noch sagen, dass dieser teil etwas, na ja, düsterer ist und sich Harry anders verhält, als es sonst wohl zu ihm passen würde. Deshalb habe ich das Rating etwas höher gesetzt.

...

Was für ein schönes Gefühl, als das warme Wasser sich über ihr ergoss und sich ein feuchtes Netz auf der Haut bildete seufzte Ginny. Wasser reinigte. Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie sich nun nie wieder sauber anfühlen würde. Nie wieder. So einfach. So entgültig.  
  
Eigentlich war sie „nah am Wasser gebaut"wie es ihre Grandma immer ausdrückte. „Sensibel"sagte ihre Mutter. „Eine Heulsuse"wurde sie von ihren Brüdern genannt. Doch diesmal konnte sie nicht weinen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich erst im vollen Maße bewusst sein würde was sie getan hatte, wenn sie weinen würde. Aber das wollte sie nicht. Obwohl es ihr in den letzten Stunden immer klarer wurde. Ob er auch so fühlte?  
  
Warum hatte sie es eigentlich getan? Um sich an ihm zu rächen? Wie sinnlos. Wie sollte er jemals davon erfahren, wenn sie es selber nicht über die Lippen brachte. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
  
Doch noch größer war die Frage, was sie nun machen sollte? Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können. Oder ihrem Bruder. Oder Hermine... Oder Draco... Sie könnte es ja wie die maulende Myrthe machen und für immer in diesen Duschen bleiben. Aber sie war kein Geist... Zu Schade aber auch. Dann hätte sie jetzt auch nicht dieses Problem.  
  
Rückwärtsgang. Dachpfosten.  
  
Irgendwelche Wörter die ihr in den Kopf kamen. Sie musste sich dazu zwingen sich nicht an das Passierte zu erinnern. Es war etwas, was sie sich immer schon vorgestellt hatte. Aber nicht so. Nicht so voller Schmerz und Bereuen.  
  
Sie trocknete sich ab. Sie fühlte sich gereinigt. Äußerlich. Das Innere würde sie nie reingen können. Dabei hatte sie die Wahl. Sie hatte vorher überlegt. Nicht lange, aber gründlich. Sie hätte sich anders entscheiden sollen.  
  
Wieder fertig angezogen betrat sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Und? Natürlich saß er da. Mit Ron und Hermine. Er sah kurz zu ihr auf und dann scherzte er weiter mit den Beiden. Wie konnte er nur lachen, wo er ihr nur diese Möglichkeit genommen hatte.  
  
Nun suchte sie verzweifelt nach Ablenkung. Vielleicht sollte sie die Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste machen. Sie musste feststellen, dass sie ihr Buch nicht mit hatte. Also musste sie noch einmal an Harry vorbei, der sie diesmal gar nicht beachtete und zum Unterrichtsraum.  
  
Und auf ihrem Wag dorthin geschah das unvermeidbare. Sie traf Draco. Und zwar mit dem Kopf, als sie in ihn rannte und ihr Kopf gegen sein Kinn stieß. Sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als er ihren Arm ergriff.  
  
„Warte!"  
  
Sie spürte die tränen. Aber wenn sie anfangen würde, würde sie nie mehr aufhören können und die Gedanken würden sie nie verlassen und sie würde nie wieder sauber werden... Also riss sie sich zusammen.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Wegen gestern Abend-„  
  
Er sah, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, aber schnitt ihr das noch nicht ausgesprochene Wort ab.  
  
„Du musst mich ausreden lassen. Sonst kann ich es nicht sagen. Ich wollte nicht das sagen, was ich gesagt habe. Ich wollte sage, dass ich es gar nicht schlecht fand.. also wir beide in Snapes Büro. Und ich weiß, dass es gegen alle meine Grundsätze widerspricht und du wahrscheinlich sowieso Nein sagen wirst, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht am Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen möchtest."  
  
Er hatte ihn einem Atemzug gesprochen und holte nun tief Luft, die er aber auch gleich wieder anhielt und gespannt wartete.  
  
Ginny war bleich geworden. Dann schrie sie an. Voller Wut und Trauer:"Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du mich das nun fragen?? Jetzt? Außgerechnet jetzt? Warum hat es deine verdammte Reinblüter-Ehre nicht zugelassen, dass du mich das gestern gefragt hast?"  
  
Sie spürte, dass der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer wurde. Sie holte ein letztes mal tief Luft  
  
„Warum musste ich erst mit ihm schlafen?" Sie sah ihn so verzweifelt und fragend und so wütend an.  
  
Und diesmal war sie es, die ihn auf dem Korridor stehen ließ.


End file.
